InuYasha Makes Christmas Cookies
by Sweet Possum
Summary: Kagome shows InuYasha her holiday traditions. Merry Christmas!


**InuYasha Makes Christmas Cookies**

"Kagome, don't leave now!" the half-breed exclaimed as he ran after the teenage girl who was heading for the well.

"InuYasha, what is your problem! We already defeated that demon. Right?"

"But we still have to collect the rest of the shards."

"Well I don't sense any shards right now, and you just got done saying you didn't sense Nuraku, right?"

"Mm." InuYasha nodded.

Kagome started climbing down the well. "It's December 23rd. I gotta get home so I can help my mom. Bye!" And she climbed down the well and was gone.

InuYasha sat on his hands and feet as he looked down the well. Kagome was right. There was no sense in searching now, and it was the perfect time to take a break. The half demon walked away just to make sure there was no more trouble.

**Kagome's era**

"I'm back!" Kagome called as she opened the door to her house.

"Hey sis!" Sota happily exclaimed as he ran over to give his big sister a hug.

"Kagome," her mother said as she entered the room. "You're back. Welcome home dear."

"Thanks," Kagome said as she looked around. "Umm..mom why didn't you decorate the house yet?"

"Because I wanted to wait til you got back."

"Oh. But..what if I didn't come back until after?"

"I would still leave it the way it is."

"Oh mom."

"I know how much you love finding and putting up a tree. So I thought you and Sota could go together."

Sota ran and got his snow stuff on, then got an ax. "So what are you waiting for, sis? Lets go."

Kagome smiled. "I'll be right there. Just let me put the shards in my bedroom." The 15-year-old headed for her room and put the small bottle of shards in her room. "There we go. Safe inside." Kagome gasped as she heard something. She looked at her open window. "InuYasha."

"Hey." InuYasha jumped down on the bedroom floor.

"Don't tell me there's danger now and you need me."

"No."

"Oh." Kagome smiled. "Then why are you here?"

"Uh. Just seeing...well..what you were doing."

Kagome gasped**. **"InuYasha, wold you like to help Sota and I find a Christmas tree?"

"A what tree?"

"Kagome," Sota said as he entered the room. "What's holding you."

Kagome turned to her little brother. "InuYasha is gonna help us find a tree."

InuYasha was confused and wasn't sure he was up to what ever they were doing.

"He could get us there faster, and can even help us knock it down."

Sota smiled. "What a great idea. But hurry up, I'm dying to find one." The eight year boy left the room.

"You ready?"

"Uh...Kagome, what's...what are we doing?"

"Come on." She grabbed InuYasha'a hand and pulled him out of her room. "Look who's here to help us."

Kagome's mother happily looked at the half-breed. "Oh, InuYasha. You wanna help Kagome and Sota find a Christmas tree?"

"Uhh.." InuYasha wondered.

"Of course he does!" Kagome happily exclaimed. "Right InuYasha."

The half-breed gave up and decided to go along with it. He nodded.

"Ok then, lets go!"

After InuYasha, Kagome, and Sota found their tree, they put it up in the living room, ready to be decorated. InuYasha, however, had no idea what was going on.

"Uhh..."Sota started. "My friends are waiting for me. I gotta go." He ran out of the house.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me," Kagome happily said.

"Huh?" InuYasha asked. "Kagome, what are we doing?"

"Decorating the Christmas tree."

"Uhh...but why?"

"For Christmas. Every year we find a Christmas tree to decorate for the holidays. It's a lot of fun."

The half-demon looked up at the tree. "But Kagome. It's a tree. What are you...huh?" He saw the red ball in front of him that Kagome was holding. "What's that?"

"It's a Christmas ball. We put it on the tree. Watch." She walked up to the tree and hung the item on. "See? It's fun. Now you try. Just grab it by the hook.." She put the hook in InuYasha's hand. "Now put it on what of the branches.

InuYasha looked down at the ball, then the tree. He walked over and hung it up. "Huh?"

"Good job, InuYasha!"

"That's all you do? Put the balls on the tree?"

"Oh no silly. We have to put the lights on."

"Huh?"

Kagome headed for the box and pulled out the Christmas lights. "If you helped, we would get it done faster."The teenager walked up to the tree with the lights. "Here InuYasha, take the other end." She handed the other end to InuYasha, as she started to put the lights on the tree.

InuYasha didn't get the point of it at all, but he understood how to put the lights on, so he easily helped Kagome, and they got done in a flash. They then together put all the ordimants on.

"Now all we have left is the star," said Kagome. She took the star out of the box and handed it to the half-demon. "Do you wanna put it on."

"Uhh...sure."

"Put it at the top of the tree."

InuYasha looked up at the top and easily put the star up. Kagome ran over and plugged it in.

"Perfect. Stay here while I turn out all the lights in the house." So she did, and the Christmas lights shined brightly.

InuYasha just stood there staring.

Kagome walked back to him. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Kagome, how did you do that?"

"We did it together, InuYasha."

InuYasha curiously looked at her then nodded.

"Now I'm gonna make some Christmas cookies." Kagome headed for the kitchen as InuYasha followed.

"Christmas cookies?" he asked.

"Mm-hm. You wanna help?"

InuYasha said nothing because he wasn't really sure what Christmas cookies were.

Kagome already had the cookies put in the oven, and they were finally ready. "All you have to do is help me put the frosting on." She took the pan out of the oven and put it on the stove. Then she took the cookies out and put them on some foil. She got the frosting out and two knives.

"Kagome, why are we putting frosting on?" InuYasha asked.

"To make it taste good." She took the lid off the frosting cup and put the knife in and got some frosting out. "Here, give me your hand." She took curious InuYasha's hand and put the knife in his hand. She then slowly helped him rub the knife on the cookie. "Like this."

The frosting was finally on the cookie and Kagome smiled. "You did it!" Kagome then showed InuYasha how to put the sprinkles on.

Then it was finally time to eat them.

"Now what?" InuYasha asked.

"Eat a cookie." She grabbed one and started eating it. "Mm.."

InuYasha took a cookie as well and started eating it. "Mm..it's gooe."

"Yup. Everyone likes cookies."

"You need to make more so you can bring it down to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I."

Kagome gasped. _Now how's just getting greedy. _But she smiled. "Sure InuYasha. That's a great idea."


End file.
